Lista dei Fakemon in PVM / List of Fakemons in PVM
Introduzione /'' Introduction'' * Pokemon Versione Millennium (esatto, senza l'accento sulla e) è, o meglio sarà un'Hack Rom ispirata al forum italiano di nome Pokémon Millennium. In questa Hack non ci saranno i Pokémon normali, ma ci saranno dei Fakemon, chiamati anche Pokemon (senza accento) e gli Pseudonormali, che sono dei Pokemon molto ispirati a quelli originali. Tra alcuni di essi ricordiamo Kacturne, Touros, Smeargl e altri. Alcuni Fakemon sono fusioni di Pokémon originali, ma li riteniamo comunque Fakemon in quanto non sono reali. Quindi, questa Rom sarà tutta da scoprire, vista la quantità molto grande di oltre 130 Fakemon e nuove mosse, una nuova regione, chiamata Millennium, e tanto altro ancora. Appena finita la Rom sarà in italiano, ma verrà anche tradotta in inglese. Di seguito, metterò la lista dei Fakemons. * Pokemon Millennium Version (exactly, without the é) is, or better will be an Hack Rom inspired by the Italian forum Pokémon Millennium. In this Hack there will be not normal Pokémons, but there will be Fakemons, called Pokemons (without accent) and the Pseudonormals, who there are Pokemons very inspired by the originals. Between these we remember Kacturne, Touros, Smeargl and others. Some Fakemons are fusions of originals Pokémons, but we consider them Fakemons because they aren't originals. Then, in this Rom will be all to discover, with other 130 Fakemons and new Moves, a new region, called Millennium, and much other. The Rom will be in Italian, but we want to translate it in English. Below, the list of the Fakemons. Lista dei Fakemon /'' List of Fakemons'' (Numero di Pokedex / Number of Pokedex). Pokemon Tipo (Type) # Spingue, Erba/Spettro (Grass/Ghost) # Ghostleaf Erba/Spettro (Grass/Ghost) # Ghostwood Erba/Spettro (Grass/Ghost) # Flarake Fuoco (Fire) # Pitofire Fuoco (Fire) # Kobragedon Fuoco (Fire) # Smino Acqua/Ghiaccio (Water/Ice) # Dinoice Acqua/Ghiaccio (Water/Ice) # Dinowave Acqua/Ghiaccio (Water/Ice) # Cacti Erba (Grass) # Kacnea Erba (Grass) # Kacturne Erba/Buio (Grass/Dark) # Pins Coleottero (Bug) # Pinsor Coleottero (Bug) # Evee Normale (Normal) # Eeveon Normale (Normal) # Combi (M) Coleottero/Volante (Bug/Flying) # Vespiking Coleottero/Lotta (Bug/Fighting) # Calfos Normale (Normal) # Touros Normale (Normal) # Dodarmory Volante/Acciaio (Flying/Steel) # Skermory Acciaio/Volante (Steel/Flying) # Quilfish Acqua/Veleno (Water/Poison) # Poshish Acqua/Veleno (Water/Poison) # Smeargl Normale (Normal) # Patcheargl Normale (Normal) # Dittoshiny Normale (Normal) # Zottail Elettro (Electric) # Voltail Elettro (Electric) # Pigrass Erba/Volante (Grass/Flying) # Jetleaf Erba/Volante (Grass/Flying) # Pifire Fuoco/Volante (Fire/Flying) # Jetflare Fuoco/Volante (Fire/Flying) # Piwat Acqua/Volante (Water/Flying) # Jetorm Acqua/Volante (Water/Flying # Darkle Coleottero/Veleno (Bug/Poison) # Occultader Coleottero/Veleno (Bug/Poison) # Nedwed Coleottero/Erba (Bug/Grass) # Nettozen Coleottero/Erba (Bug/Grass) # Needlefly Coleottero/Volante (Bug/Flying) # Grevee Normale/Fuoco (Normal/Fire) # Firyena Normale/Fuoco (Normal/Fire) # Lightat Volante/Psico (Flyin/Psychic) # Feekarp Acqua (Water) # Raidos Elettro/Volante (Electric/Flying) # Rotel Acqua/Erba (Water/Grass) # Onetotem Psico/Roccia (Psychic/Rock) # Psycototem Psico/Roccia (Psychic/Rock) # Magnotem Psico/Roccia (Psychic/Rock) # Machopsy Lotta/Psico (Fighting/Psychic) # Psicowar Lotta/Psico (Fighting/Psychic) # Firulcan Roccia/Fuoco (Rock/Fire) # Flarulcan Roccia/Fuoco (Rock/Fire) # Vulggeddon Roccia/Fuoco (Rock/Fire) # Snowtain Roccia/Ghiaccio (Rock/Ice) # Blizzain Roccia/Ghiaccio (Rock/Ice) # Montavalanc Roccia/Ghiaccio (Rock/Ice) # Atidue Normale (Normal) # Atitre Normale (Normal) # Grinball Acciaio/Spettro (Steel/Ghost) # Occultorb Acciaio/Spettro (Steel/Ghost) # Nukleo Acciaio/Veleno (Steel/Poison) # Raditosiko Acciaio/Veleno (Steel/Poison) # Machabra Lotta/Psico (Fighting/Psychic) # Machakadab Lotta/Psico (Fighting/Psychic) # Machazam Lotta/Psico (Fighting/Psychic) # Sandosnzel Terra (Ground) # Sanroerzel Terra (Ground) # Sanraerzel Terra/Acqua (Ground/Water # Tecnolotad Acciaio/Erba (Steel/Grass) # Lombrang Acciaio/Erba (Steel/Grass) # Tecnoludos Acciaio/Erba (Steel/Grass) # BlazmotarZ Normale/Fuoco (Normal/Fire) # SwapcruelZ Normale/Acqua (Normal/Water) # Roserior-Z Normale/Erba (Normal/Grass) # Porygade-Z Elettro/Acciaio (Electric/Steel) # Elektrom-Z Normale/Elettro (Normal/Electric) # GaliarticZ Normale/Ghiaccio (Normal/Ice) # Lucape-Z Normale/Lotta (Normal/Fighting) # Arboxik-Z Normale/Veleno (Normal/Poison) # Gliscoryor Normale/Terra (Normal/Ground) # Dodriary-Z Normale/Volante (Normal/Flying) # GalakazamZ Normale/Psico (Normal/Psychic) # Lediazor-Z Normale/Coleottero (Normal/Bug) # KabutonixZ Normale/Roccia (Normal/Rock) # Darkorigon Normale/Buio (Normal/Dark) # Rotigon-Z Elettro/Psico (Electric/Psychic) # Draptile-Z Erba/Psico (Grass/Psychic) # Petraco Drago/Roccia (Dragon/Rock) # Fossy Erba/Roccia (Grass/Rock) # Ancienfury Erba/Roccia (Grass/Rock) # Ladyre Fuoco/Buio (Fire/Dark) # Inferfloon Fuoco/Volante (Fire/Flying) # Elechanlee Elettro/Lotta (Electric/Fighting) # Sevingoose Normale/Veleno (Normal/Poison) # Metarblim Acciaio/Psico (Steel/Psychic) # Scizovile Buio/Acciaio (Dark/Steel) # Bronurpion Acciaio/Terra (Steel/Ground) # Rockannon Roccia/Terra (Rock/Ground) # Ferrotudal Coleottero/Veleno (Bug/Poison) # Dodriaptor Normale/Volante (Normal/Flying) # Mamopras Acqua/Ghiaccio (Water/Ice) # Meloguvoir Psico/Spettro (Psychic/Ghost) # Dragonda Normale/Volante (Normal/Flying) # Combionett Fuoco/Elettro (Fire/Electric) # Deinfzoark Volante/Buio (Flying/Dark) # Bishavoire Buio/Psico (Dark/Psychic) # Ninepigoar Fuoco (Fire) # Schirom Psico/Spettro (Psychic/Ghost) # Airangel Psico/Volante (Psychic/Flying) # Draserk Drago/Buio (Dragon/Dark) # Skalactite Ghiaccio/Volante (Ice/Flying) # Frostmour Ghiaccio (Ice) # Middat Coleottero/Veleno (Bug/Poison) # Montenguin Ghiaccio/Acciaio (Ice/Steel) # Scezlabert Drago/Acciaio (Dragon/Steel) # Dragomzard Drago/Volante (Dragon/Flying) # Righegon Acciaio/Drago (Steel/Dragon) # Gnam Terra (Ground) # Bignam Terra (Ground) # Magnadrill Terra (Ground) # Uot Drago (Dragon) # Serpeuot Drago(Dragon) # Magnasiogo Drago (Dragon) # Embrio Acqua (Water) # Embrigon Acqua (Water) # Magnegon Acqua/Drago (Water/Dragon) # Spumosis Ghiaccio/Volante (Ice/Flying) # Pegasus Fuoco/Volante (Fire/Flying) # MeloettaFR (Forma Regale/''Royal Form'') Normale/Psico (Normal/Psychic) # Victeldeo Acqua/Psico (Water/Psychic) # Keldectini Fuoco/Lotta (Fire/Fighting) # Raykarp Acqua/Volante (Water/Flying) # Darkoxy Buio/Psico (Dark/Psychic) # Darkmortar Buio/Fuoco (Dark/Fire) # Mewoxys Psico (Psychic)